Imaginings
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: Based on a prompt I received via Tumblr: "John always imagined taking Anna from behind and one night he finally has enough courage to ask her. Anna's a bit nervous about it but finds the idea exciting." Strong M Rating!


**A/N****: **I originally posted this on Tumblr back in January as a response to a prompt I received. I found it in my files today, and realized I never posted it here so I thought, what the heck! :) Not going to lie it's basically PWP. I normally try to incorporate some form of a plot into my smut fics, but this one just came out this way. It's still our Banna, therefore it's still slightly fluffy ;) Anyway, enough jabbering…enjoy it for those who don't remember reading it, or aren't on Tumblr! Reviews are always appreciated! xo

**Prompt Via Anon****: John always imagined taking Anna from behind and one night he finally has enough courage to ask her. Anna's a bit nervous about it but finds the idea exciting. Give me some smut please!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

John stood leaning against the door to their kitchen unseen, watching his wife move around cleaning up their dinner. They had been in their cottage for a little over three months, but he still got a thrill at seeing her doing normal domestic things. In _their_ home. It was the life he'd always dreamed of having with her, but never thought he had the right to live. As he watched her washing the dishes, he noticed she was humming a tune; her hips moving in time with the song. He found himself enthralled by her backside as it swayed.

Suddenly a very improper thought came to his mind. He had been wanting to ask her to try something a little different for a while, but hadn't worked up the courage yet. They had been spending their three months together reacquainting themselves with each other every chance they had. He had been gentle, and loving…and she had certainly been responsive. In fact, his racy Anna was often the one who initiated their time together. He could not comprehend her craving for him, but it pleased him all the same. Running off of this thought, he took a deep breath and decided to give it a go.

He approached her slowly trying to sneak up on her. As he reached her he wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump. He laughed, and began to leave wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

"John Bates, you gave me a fright!" She scolded him halfheartedly.

"Mmm…sorry love." He mumbled against her neck. He smiled as he felt her bend her head to the side, giving him better access. She mewled lightly as he pulled her dress a little off her shoulder, revealing more of her luscious skin to him.

"Should we go upstairs, love? I think these dishes can wait." She whispered, and he could hear the desire in her tone. He pulled away from her neck to meet her gaze. His nerves take flight inside him.

"Why go upstairs? Let's stay here…" He felt a bolt of pleasure as he watched her eyes go from shock to pure heat.

"Here?…that's racy of you, Mr. Bates." She purred, and tried to turn in his arms. She craned her neck and gave him a confused look when he stopped her. His arms holding her securely, back to chest.

"No, darling…like this." He pressed his growing arousal into her lower back, and heard her gasp.

"John…umm…I don't…how?" He could hear her nervousness, and immediately spoke to reassure her.

"Anna, we don't have to. I just thought that…maybe…we could try something a little different." He suddenly had second thoughts. "But if you don't feel comfortable, then we certainly don't…" He was interrupted by her turning, and meeting his lips with her own. He sighed when she broke the kiss. Her hand resting on his cheek.

"John…I trust you." She smiled, then flushed scarlet as she continued. "I just…well I don't know…how. You'll have to show me…" She lowered her head, and he was quick to lift her chin so their gazes locked.

"It will be my great pleasure." He growled, finding her lips. Their tongues tangled until the need for air became too demanding. He broke away, hearing her sigh. Cradling her face in his hands he asked one more time, "Are you sure, Anna?"

She smiled, her cheeks still bright, he could see the nervousness in her eyes, but her voice was firm. "Yes. Teach me, John."

He smiled kissing her deeply one more time. Their clothes were off in a flash; all of the experience since his release from prison making them experts at the task. He stood back for a moment and admired her; her beauty never failed to take his breath way. He pulled the pins from her hair, letting it fall gracefully around her shoulders. His thumbs grazed her hipbone, and she shivered as she placed her hands on his chest.

"You are so stunning, my darling."

"As are you…it feels kind of strange to be naked in the kitchen…but I like it." She smirked, and he growled unable to resist kissing the smirk off her face. When he broke the kiss he turned her around.

"Put your hands on the counter, love, and bend just a little bit. Spread your legs a little…" He held his hands on her hips, guiding her into the position he needed her in.

"Perfect." He whispered.

He then brushed her hair off her back and over her shoulder, and moved his hand to the top of her neck. Running his fingers slowly down her spine before placing both hands on her bottom. She moaned as he massaged her.

"God, Anna, you look so amazing like this." He growled, and leaned over her body so he could kiss along the trail that his hands had just taken.

The feeling of his chest hair brushing against her back was driving her mad with desire, and he felt her push her bottom into his groin. As he kissed his way around her back, he moved his hand around to massage her breasts. He could hear her keening softly as he worked her nipples between his fingers.

Seeing and feeling her like this was causing his arousal to become unbearable. He felt the intense need to be inside of her, and finally fulfill this fantasy. He moved his hand from her breast to her center, checking her readiness, and smiled against her neck as he came in contact with her wet heat, and began to rub her gently. He could see her hands grip harder on the edge of the counter as he whispered to her, "Are you ready, love?"

"Mmm yes…please, John." She moaned. He nibbled her ear, and entered her slowly.

They both took a moment as they felt the intensity of the newness of their position. John leaned back to absorb the sight, and allow her time to adjust.  
He felt himself throb as he took in the view of them joined together like this. Resting his hands on her lower back he began to move.

He heard her gasp, "Ahh…you're so deep this way. Oh yes…" Her words only urged him to move faster; massaging her bottom as he pumped in and out.

He had no idea what he was doing to her. Him taking her this way was pushing her to heights of pleasure she didn't even know existed. She felt emboldened by their new sense of discovery. He noticed her hesitate for a moment then watched her spread her legs further apart and her arm disappear in front of her. He gasped and stilled when he felt her hand cup him softly.

"Anna!" He groaned loudly. She froze, releasing him, and lowering her head.

"I'm sorry…I just…umm…" She mumbled, and he laughed lightly. Placing his hand on her cheek to angle her head around towards him.

"Darling, you just surprised me that's all…it felt good. Too good." He growled the last few words, and lowered himself back over her sucking on a sensitive spot at the base of her neck. She felt him tangle his hand in her hair as he whispered, "I would very much like for you to do it again…"

He felt her hand return to him, cupping him more firmly this time, and couldn't help the intense groan that escaped him. Anna followed her instincts, and began to massage him there, as she felt him start to work inside her again. Every time she would massage him, he tugged on her hair making her increase her vigor. The feel if him tugging against her scalp was driving her pleasure higher and higher.

He kept his chest firmly pressed against her back as he moved. It was then that he began whispering words of encouragement in her ear as he drove into her harder and faster.

"You are so perfect, Anna. God, you feel so amazing wrapped around me. ..and your hand…Ahhh God, I love being joined with you like this."

She turned her head slightly and their lips caught each other in a fiery kiss. She began to work her hand harder on him, as they moaned into each others mouths. He knew he was close, and brought the hand that wasn't tangled in her hair down to massage the bundle of nerves he knew would be her undoing. She gasped and pulled away from his mouth. The sides of their faces pressed together, and labored breaths mingling.

"John…" She whimpered, "Oh John please…ahhh yes!" He increased the pressure of his fingers on her, and felt her fall off the edge. As she shook in his arms, and clenched around him he quickly followed her over the cliff into oblivion.

They both collapsed onto the floor, their legs suddenly unable to hold them up. Anna crawled into his lap while they waited for their breathing to return to normal. She kissed his neck, and nibbled his ear making him shiver. Curious…she reached down and cupped him again, but pulled away quickly when he jumped.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

He laughed again, "It's alright, darling. I'm just a little more sensitive there right after." He kissed the top of her head before she looked up to meet his sated, amused gaze.

"So now I know one of your weaknesses, Mr. Bates." She said slyly, making him smile.

He leaned down and caught her bottom lip between his teeth before kissing her passionately. As he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, he whispered, "You are my one and only weakness, my love."


End file.
